paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amusement Park Mayhem
AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission This is for Puppylove5's Contest This is written by SistersShiraandSkye Story Shira says the title card - "Amusement Park Mayhem" *it is a beautiful day in Adventure Bay and Skye, Shira, Cliff, & Maui were getting ready for 6 Flags* Shira: I'm so excited to be going to 6 Flags today with you and our brothers Skye: I know I am too Shira: all set how about you sis? Skye: yep I am too *Cliff & Maui walk in* Maui: I can't wait this is going to be awesome! Cliff: I agree and we're all set how about you Skye & Shira? Skye & Shira: yes bro we are Maui: yay! Lets go! Skye: I'll fly my copter Shira: I'll use my wings to fly myself there Maui: I call shotgun! Cliff: great now I have to be a cliffhanger hanging from our sisters harness Skye: or you can ride on Shira's back Cliff: oh yea! Sis is that okay? Shira: yes you can Cliff: yea! *all four pups laugh* Skye: alright then lets go! *all four pups walk out of the lookout and Skye & Maui get into Skye's copter* Skye: ready bro? Maui: yeah! Skye: okay then (starts her copter and hovers over Shira & Cliff) come on sis hurry its 1:30! Shira: okay okay Skye calm down *Shira touches the stone and her wings appear* Cliff: whoa! Shira: well what are you waiting for an invitation? Cliff: no! (Gets on Shira's back) Shira: hang on tight Cliff: okay (hangs on tight) Shira: (takes off) you okay Cliff? Cliff: yes this is so cool Shira: hahaha lets go Skye Skye: right! Maui you...(sees him out on the wing) Maui what do you think you doing?! Maui: standing on the wing what does it look like sis? Skye: get your butt back in the seat & buckle up! Maui: Fine! (Goes back to his seat and buckles up) Skye: thank you Maui: spoil sport Skye: what was that?! Maui: oh nothing hehe Skye: uh huh okay (continues flying her copter) Shira: hahaha Skye that's too funny Skye: what? What I just said? Cliff: yep! Hahaha Skye: hahaha yea huh? Hey pups look! *Shira, Cliff, & Maui look* Shira: wow we got here fast! Maui: yahoo we're here! Cliff: finally! *Maui, Shira, & Skye laugh* Skye: Where can we...ah ha! (Sees a spot and lands) here we are Maui Maui: yeah! (Gets out of the copter) Skye: hahaha (gets out of the copter) okay now where's Shira & Cliff? Shira: (lands behind them and puts her wings away by touching the stone) right here Skye Skye: ahh! (Jumps) don't scare me! Shira: sorry Skye: it's okay *everyone laughs* Cliff: let's go! Maui: yeah! (Runs off) Cliff, Skye, & Shira: bro wait up! (Runs after him) *they all get to the gate and go inside after they buy their tickets to go into the park* Maui: finally we're in! Skye: okay where should we go first?! Shira: I love Bizarro! Skye: me too sis Cliff: I love Green Lantern! Maui: I love El Toro! Skye: those are good too Shira: okay let's go on El Toro then the Green Lantern and finally Bizarro Maui: okay! Cliff: sounds good to me! Skye: it's settled then let's go! *they all run to El Toro and get on it* Maui: this is so awesome! Announcer: who's ready to go?! Maui, Cliff, Skye, & Shira: Aroooo! *Announcer gives a thumbs up and the ride starts* Cliff: this is so cool! Shira: I know! *they reach the top and are about to go down the drop* Maui: yahoo! (Stands up in his seat with no seatbelt as the coaster drops) Skye: weeee! Shira: this is fast! Maui: sis look at me! Skye: (looks) Maui sit down now please! Maui: oh okay (does so) Skye: and put the seatbelt back on please! Maui: fine! (Does so) Cliff: this is awesome! *a minute or two later the coaster pulls back into where it started* Announcer: how was the ride? Maui, Cliff, Shira, & Skye: awesome! *they get out and exit the ride* Cliff: yea time for the Green Lantern! Shira: let's go! *they run to the Green Lantern and get on* Skye: Maui stay seated do I make myself clear? Maui: yes sis! *they ride the ride and Maui stayed seated* Maui: that was fun! *they get off and exit the ride* Shira: before Bizarro do any of you need to use the bathroom? Cliff: no I'm good Skye: me too Shira: okay how bout you Maui? *Maui had snuck away to the bathroom when the others weren't looking* Shira: Maui?! Where'd he go?! Skye: what do you mean he's right (looks) where's our brother?!!! Cliff: I don't know he was here a second ago Skye: we have to find him!!!! Shira: I'm sure he's not that far Cliff: yeah lets start looking Skye: yeah he's a daredevil so he's probably doing crazy stunts Shira: yeah now let's go! *they all go and start searching* *meanwhile with Maui* Maui: I feel tired (crawls under the sinks and falls asleep) *meanwhile with Cliff, Shira, & Skye* Skye: this park is huge how will we find him?! Shira: um sis we can ask the guards if you can use your copter to search from the air Skye: good idea! Cliff: there's a guard right there let's go! *they go to the guard* Shira: excuse me but can we ask you something? Guard: sure what's up? Cliff: our brother is missing he's a cockapoo just like us can we use my sister's copter to look from the air? Guard: sure and I'll alert the other guards (goes off and tells all the guards then he comes back) we'll keep an eye out for him Shira: thanks! Skye we need your copter! Skye: sis can you fly me to it? Shira: sure! (Touches her stone and her wings appear) let's go! Cliff: I'll keep looking from the ground Shira: okay lets all meet up at Bizarro Cliff: okay Skye: now lets go! Shira: okay (flies Skye to her copter) sis here you are Skye: thanks (gets in her copter and flies towards the amusement park) Shira: I'll look from the air as well! *with that she flew towards the amusement park too* Cliff: Maui where are you bro?! Skye: hmmm nope not him...nope...nope Maui where are you?!! Shira: Maui?! *two hours go by and the three meet at Bizarro* Skye: I can't find him Shira: me either Cliff: same goes for me Skye: I hope he's okay Shira: I'm sure he is fine let's just wait here Cliff: good idea *meanwhile with Maui* Maui: (wakes up) huh? (Looks at the time) Oh no I slept for two hours! (Runs out of the bathroom and doesn't see Shira, Cliff, or Skye) where's my sisters and brother?! (Thinks) oh maybe they are at Bizarro (runs over to Bizarro) Cliff: man it's been almost two and a half hours where is he?! Shira: I'm sure he's around *Maui sees Bizzaro and his brother and sisters* Maui: Skye, Shira, Cliff! (Runs to them) Skye: (hears) Maui?! Maui!! Maui: I found you! Shira & Cliff: where were you we were worried sick?! Maui: sorry I went to the bathe after we got off Green Lantern then I fell asleep under the sinks Shira: next time tell us where you're going Maui: okay and I'm sorry again Skye: it's okay just don't do that again Cliff: it's 6:30 pm the park is closing soon Maui: let's go on Bizarro! Skye & Shira: okay! *they go on to Bizarro and the ride starts* Maui: yahoo this is fun! (Stands up) Skye: weeee! Shira: yahoo! Cliff: I love this! Maui: hehehe this is fun! *halfway through the ride Skye notices Maui* Skye: Maui sit down! Maui: oh okay fine! (Sits down) Skye: thank you Maui: you're welcome sis (smiles as the ride ends) Shira: lets get ice cream then head home Cliff: okay Skye & Maui: yea ice cream! Shira: hahaha lets go! *they exit the ride and go and get ice cream* Skye: this is delicious Maui: yeah it is Cliff: I agree Shira: glad you like it Skye, Maui, & Cliff: thanks Shira! Shira: your welcome *they finish their ice cream and head home with Maui & Skye in Skye's copter & Cliff on Shira's back* Shira: it was a great day Maui: yeah Cliff: I agree Skye: yeah it was great *they continue to fly back to the lookout and Maui is on the wing of the copter again* Skye: (sees) Maui!!!! *Maui laughs as the scene fades away* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Contest Entry Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox